dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rohfa
Rohfa (蝋花 (ロウファ), Roufa; Viz "Lo Fwa"; "Lou Hua" (closer to Chinese pin yin) is a member of the Black Order's Science Section in the Asian Branch, where she works closely with fellow junior scientists Rikei and Shifu. They are now part of the main science team. She is the main character of the chapter of D.Gray-man: Reverse: The Maiden's Rhapsody. Appearance Rohfa is a rather short girl of asian descent with braided, dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She is dressed similarly to the other science department apprentices of the Asian Branch; a white blouse with a tie, vest and a long, white lab coat. She also wears a skirt, knee-length socks and dress shoes. Recently she has been seen wearing twin tails rather than braids to make her prettier. Personality Rohfa is a bright, inquisitive, shy young woman who is a firm believer in the more ideal image of what the Black Order should be, something exemplified by her becoming upset with Rikei when he argued that the Third Exorcist Program were a necessary military asset, her argument being that using the Third Exorcists isn't the way she wants to win. She, like other members of the Science Division, works hard to keep the Exorcists fit for battle and safe, and, like Rikei and Shifu, she looks up to the members of the European Branch of the Order, seeing them as elite role-models. Rohfa has a very, very obvious crush on Allen Walker, who she fell in love with at first sight and continues to fawn over. She sends him handmade mitarashi dango whenever the opportunity presents itself. History Not much is known about Rohfa's past, but like Shifu and Rikei, she has just recently joined the Black Order as an assistant in the Science Section. Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc After being shown briefly talking to her friends about Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 60, Page 62 Rohfa is seen accompanying her friends Rikei and Shifu to observe Allen as he tries to resynchronize with his Innocence, the three young scientists excited as they have never seen Innocence before.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 61, Page 88 Rohfa, who thinks she has lost her glasses, pulls them down when Shifu tells them that they're on her head, and when she turns to greet Allen and he greets her politely, she falls in love with him immediately, something Rikei, Shifu and Bak Chang seem to pick up on with exasperation, though Allen remains obliviousD.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 61, Page 89 As Allen begins to practice, trying to reform his Anti-Akuma Weapon, which was destroyed in battle, Rohfa watches on with the others in awe, though when Allen cannot form his weapon after several attempts, she tries to theorize why with the others, noting that he is able to synchronize with it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 61, Page 95 Though they are banned from observing Allen further after this initial training session, Rohfa, Rikei and Shifu sneak back to watch Allen's training with For, Rikei teasing that Rohfa only wants to see Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 117 When Allen collapses out of exhaustion and shock after For nearly cuts his head off, Rohfa immediately goes to his side, exposing her, Rikei and Shifu to Bak's wrath. After ordering them to take Allen to bed, Bak also assigns them to the duty of cleaning the archive rooms as punishment for entering the off-limits training area.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 123 Some time later, Allen's training still hasn't made any progress, and Rohfa quickly goes to Allen's side and defends him against For's rough treatment.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 67 For and Allen have an argument that shocks Rohfa and prevents her from continuing to mediate, and when Allen goes to take a break she goes to his side, taking a lantern to him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 72 When Allen admits that he feels like he hasn't made any progress, she then comforts him, reminding him of all of the personal progress he has made and telling him that he isn't fighting to keep himself alive, but to protect humanity.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 74 Just then, a second Rohfa catches them and demands to know why the other "her" is shamelessly throwing herself at Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 75 which makes the "Rohfa" Allen has been talking to transform into For, who had used her shapeshifting abilities to assume Rohfa's identity to comfort Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 76 Rohfa is just shouting at For as she walks away, telling her to never copy her appearance again, when an Akuma suddenly opens an Ark Gate using For's body, the Akuma Thread breaking into the Asian Branch. When Allen is attacked by Thread's special ability, which starts to break down his body's molecules, Rohfa starts to cry and begs Allen not to disappear.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 89 Bak then arrives and restrains the Akuma with magic, and Rohfa helps the others escape with Allen. For stays behind by buy them time, but when Allen regains consciousness he refuses to leave her, threatening to open the seal Bak put up behind them if Bak doesn't let him through, to the shock of Rohfa and the others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 99 Bak and the others try to restrain him, but Allen's resolve, misguided by Allen's misinterpretation of words Bak had spoken to him earlier, allows him to amass some power, Rikei and Sammo Han Won taking some of the backlash, which causes Rohfa to call out to them worriedly as Allen goes back to get For.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 82, Page 108 Later, after Allen defeats Thread and reforms his Anti-Akuma Weapon, Rohfa is seen with Rikei, Shifu and Jiji Lujun, studying Noah's Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 170 When Jiji tells them that the real studying of the Ark will only be done by the European Branch Science Division, the elite scientists of the Black Order, Rohfa daydreams about getting a transfer to the European Branch so she could be closer to Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 171 When Allen decides to use Noah's Ark to meet up with his comrades in Edo, Japan, Rohfa goes with Rikei and Shifu to see him off, the trio presenting Allen with his deck of cards, which they had gathered for him and made a new Ace of Spades for. After wishing him luck, Rohfa is seen crying as Allen walks through the Ark Gate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 187 Noah's Ark arc After the battle in Edo and on Noah's Ark, Rohfa is briefly seen greeting Allen when he uses the Ark to take his comrades back to the Asian Branch, Rohfa becoming flustered and happy when Cross Marian refers to her as Allen's "woman."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Though not seen in person, Rohfa sends a box of handmade mitarashi dango with Jiji Lujun to give to Allen when Jiji transfers back to the European Branch.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 166 D.Gray-man Reverse: The Maiden's Rhapsody Roufa is revealed to have been upgraded to the main science team in the time gap. Third Exorcists arc When Bak Chang tries to storm the Central Agency to chew Malcolm C. Lvellie out for authorizing the creation of the Third Exorcist Program, Rohfa is one of several restraining him when Yu Kanda arrives.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 83 She then goes with Rikei, Shifu and For to get Zu Mei Chang, who has arranged for a meeting with Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 92 After they look for Zu Mei's hearing aid (which they find in his underwear), Rohfa is walking with the others back to Kanda when she sees that Allen and Lenalee Lee have arrived at the Ark Gate, Rohfa immediately happy to see Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 93 She is flattered when he thanks her for the dango she had sent, and when she sees that Tokusa and Goushi, two Third Exorcists, have come with Allen and Lenalee, she expresses her understanding of Bak's anger over their creation, remarking that she doesn't like the idea. She and Rikei get into an argument, Rikei pointing out that the Third Exorcists are a great military asset, and when Rohfa starts crying, saying that she doesn't want to win the war by turning their comrades into half-Akuma,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 95 Allen and Shifu force Rikei to apologize to her. Allen then comforts her, saying that as long as they keep their hold on their faith, things will work out. Rohfa, agreeing, calms down and apologizes. Searching for A.W. arc Rohfa, along with Rikei and Shifu, was one of the last members of the non-administrative staff to visit Zu Mei before he died, seen crying as she walked away from his room before she looked after the recently returned Yu Kanda in shock, having not really noticed him as she hadn't expected to see him. Trivia *Rohfa's hobbies are reading and daydreaming.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook Gray Ark, Page 104D.Gray-man Official Fanbook Gray log, Page 117 *She likes Allen Walker and romance novels. *She dislikes all bugs, Central, and unruly hair. *She, like Lavi, says "Strike!" when she sees a boy she likes.D.Gray-man, Episode 58 *Gigi tells her information about Allen. References Navigation de:Rofa Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Science Section Category:Chinese Characters